el protector
by jedi2737
Summary: que pasaria si anakin seria descubierto por los jedis cuando era un bebe, como cambiara la historia,¿aun así caería en el lado oscuro ? por obvias razones padme y anakin nunca se conocen, quigon fue el maestro de anakin y no obi-wan
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Padme esperaba a sus nuevo guarda espaldas en su cómodo departamento en corusant, ya que gracias a el canciller palpatine ahora no sólo tenía que tener la seguridad del capitán tipho si no que ahora también iba a tener que ir por todo el Senado con un Jedi detrás, típico tienes un intento de asesinato y te mandan con los Jedis como si fuera tan importante a final de cuentas nada malo pasó ya era normal tener un intento de asesinato, pero en sí no tiene ni una pista de quien será el Jedi encargado de lidiar con alguien tan complicado como ella pero de algo estaba segura no importa quién sea le hará pasar un mal día, solo porque no veía el punto de todavía más seguridad cuando lo que en realidad lo necesitaba eran respuestas, de quien había sido el responsable de que tenga que tener un Jedi como niñera.

Después de un tiempo el capitán tipho entre en la habitación para avisar que el Jedi encargado de su protección ya había llegado, ella odiaba eso, sabía que el Jedi sólo venía a ser su niñera ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Los Jedis sólo protegen no hacen amigos más allá del templo. Padme le dio a tipho la señal, que le indicaba que podía hacer que pasara el Jedi, tipho salió y después de un rato entro de nuevo pero con alguien que no podía ser un maestro pero tampoco un padawan, era muy atractivo para ser un Jedi, por lástima sus ropas lo delataban ya que portaba el clásico uniforme de un Jedi, que mal que los Jedis no pueden tener sentimientos hacia nada ... Ni nadie, así que con esta pensamiento yo padme se aventuró a hablar con el caballero Jedi que parecía que lo habían hecho caballero hace poco ya que aún tenía el pelo un poco corto.

- milady me enviaron del consejo Jedi me llamo anakin skywalker un placer en conocerla- dijo el caballero Jedi que para sorprea de padme era muy dulce con cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules , pero por qué pensaría eso ella estaban al borde de la guerra y en lo único que puede pensar es en los hermosos ojos azules que tiene enfrente mientras que en otra parte ahora mismo están siendo asesinadas sin piedad cientos de personas y ella puede hacer un cambio en el Senado para que se abran las negociaciones y se abra la diplomacia en vez de la guerra.

Como desea a eso pero ahora tenía que responder a su acompañante con alguna cosa cortez, y luego esfumarse en sus aposentos por el resto del día para trabajar en una que otra forma para ayudar a todo esa gente que está muriendo en el borde exterior gracias a el movimiento separatista, que está desmoronando poco a poco la república haciéndola pedazos.

- buenas tardes maestro skywalker,- al decir esto tomo asiento y le pidió a él joven Jedi que hiciera lo mismo con un movimiento de su mano, el Jedi hizo lo pedido - en verdad no creo que necesite más seguridad lo que quisiera saber es quien quiere matarme.

El joven Jedi hizo una mueca y después de un tiempo respondió - lo siento milady pero mi encomienda fue protegerla no hacer una investigación... Pero no se preocupe estoy seguro que el consejo Jedi enviara alguien si las cosas empeoran - padme lo miro detenidamente, decidiendo que no tenía la fuerza para debatir con un Jedi se paró y se despidió del jedi lo más cortez posible ya que no quería ser ruda con él, total que el solo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

El Jedi se paró también y lo último que supo de él es que fue a hablar con el capitán tipho sobre la seguridad.

Anakin estaba asombrado con la belleza de la senadora amidala ella era como un ángel para él, algo que nunca podría tener gracia a el código Jedi, habían veces en las que soñaba con no ser un Jedi, como sería su madre y su padre ya que nunca conoció a ninguno de los dos, por ser un Jedi y como todos demás él nunca conoció a su familia por tener las suficientes miliclorias como para ser un gran Jedi. Si no fuera por obi-wan y los chicos del templo, con los cuales había hecho una gran amistad por lo largo de los años, sin ellos vivir en el templo sería extraño y vacio. Después de haber hablado con el capitán tipho y revisar por la segunda vez toda la seguridad, decidió ir a ver a la senadora y poner su guardia fuera de su habitación en el puesto donde puede ver las cámaras que se habían instalado en la tarde en el espacioso cuarto. Al llegar a el espacio donde se suponía que vería a la senadora durmiendo no había nada, al ver esto anakin abrió la puerta de la habitación y silenciosamente con la fuerza quitó las mantas que estaban sobre las pequeñas cámaras del cuarto, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta que la senadora lo miraba con una de sus tantas miradas asesinas, por lo tanto el sólo descubrió las cámaras y cuando estaba a punto de irse una voz lo detuvo.

- me podrás explicar que rayos estás haciendo aquí? - dijo una agitada padme desde su espaciosa cama.

- bueno vera milady es que tenía que... Destapar las cámaras para poder montar guardia- dijo anakin un poco nervioso y sorprendido, ya que no había visto a la senadora despierta.

- no me gustan las cámaras, si en verdad quieres montar guardia entonces siéntate por ahí...- dijo apuntando a un sillón que estaba en una de las esquinas más oscuras del cuarto

- pero milady no podría...- anakin fue cortado repentinamente por la senadora

- si quieres vigilarle mientras duermo, puedes tomar el sillón de otra manera me temo que tendrás que tomar el cuarto de huéspedes ya que no me gusta la idea de tener cámaras sobre mí- dijo padme irritada por tener que dar explicaciones.

- está bien me rindo como milady ordene - dijo anakin y se sentó en el sillón que padme había ofrecido hace poco. con esto la senadora le dijo buenas noches y volvió a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana siguiente...

Después de haber desayunado padme se encamina con su nuevo Jedi-guarda espaldas a el Senado, al parecer todo estaba empeorando, palpatine quería crear un ejército contra los separatistas padme queriendo una solución diplomática ante todo pidió a el Senado que la guerra no es la única opción, sólo unos cuantos la soportaron su petición pero aun así hizo dudar a muchos de su posición en el voto, un voto que podría significar millones de vidas a la Republica.

Al terminar padme fue escoltada por su guardaespaldas-Jedi a su speeder para regresar a el apartamento cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse cómoda en el asiento trasero del speeder, anakin la jalo fuerte y la saco, padme estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando de pronto vio que el speeder se hacía pedazos justo a un lado del Senado. Anakin la ayudo a levantarse y tomo otro speeder esta vez primero revisando lo a la perfección con algún truco Jedi, la senadora se dio cuenta de que no iban a su departamento si no a el templo Jedi así que le preguntó a su acompañante - ¿porque vamos a el templo? - pregunto ella encontrando su voz después de un tiempo

- bueno senadora verá es que tengo que ir a reportar lo ocurrido con el consejo para que se decida que pasara ahora con usted ya que usted ya ni está segura aquí. Lo más probable es que la envíen a otro planeta, tal vez a su planeta natal.- dijo anakin despreocupado

- ¿qué? Ellos no pueden hacer eso, he trabajado muy duro para este voto como para no estar presente el día en el que se vote- dijo padme indignada

- no se preocupe milady lo que le dije no es muy seguro - dijo anakin dándose cuenta del problema en el que se había metido.

- más te vale, ¡por que no te vas a des hacer de mi tan fácilmente maestro Jedi¡ - dijo padme con una voz hostil.

- wow ese tono no es el de un pacifista- dijo anakin bromeando

- calla skywalker esto ni te va a gustar, puedo hacer tu vida imposible si me lo propongo, además no sabía que un jedi podía bromear - dijo ella medio bromeando, medio enserio

- no se preocupe milady estoy seguro de que todo irá bien , y tendrá una oportunidad de ver el templo por dentro algo que no muchos han podido hacer- dijo anakin mientras la ayudaba a salir del speeder para entrar a el templo, padme quedo sorprendida al instante que entraron por la gran arquitectura del lugar, era tan hermoso, anakin inmediatamente le dijo a un padawan que la llevara a dar un paseo por el templo para matar el tiempo mientras él hablaba con el gran consejo Jedi .

Mientras padme hacia el recorrido anakin esperaba pacientemente a que el consejo lo dejara entrar, después de un rato entro, reporto todo lo sucedido y el consejo dio a dar su opinión y lo que se debería de hacer - Jedi skiwalker llevaras a la senadora a su planeta de origen, naboo donde estará en exilio por el tiempo que el consejo crea conveniente, mientras que el maestro kenobi busca al asesino de la senadora con el speeder y las muestras de la bomba que trajiste, hasta nuevo aviso, deberías retirarte para escoltar a la senadora.- dijo windu con la voz sería, al no haber interrupciones anakin acepto sus indicaciones y estuvo a punto de irse cuando yoda dijo

- joven skiwalker, un padawan tú debes de de enseñar- dijo yoda

Después de un tiempo de asombro anakin recupero su voz - un ¿qué? Con todo respeto maestro yoda pero no creo que esté listo para… ¡hacer eso!- dijo anakin con la esperanza de que no le fueran a dar un niño con el cual cargar para todas partes y menos con la guerra tocando la puerta insistentemente

- un padawan joven skiwalker tendrá, tendrá uno al finalizar esta encomienda con su maestro a el pequeño enviare. – dijo yoda

-fin de la discusión, skywalker puedes retirarte con la senadora.- dijo windu antes de que anakin pudiera discutir sobre el padawan que querían darle.

Anakin salío y se encontró con padme, de camino a el speeder le explico todo lo que se había decidido en el consejo, al terminar padme lo vio algo distante y pensativo a sí que decidio preguntarle que pasa - que es lo que te preocupa, ¿que te dijeron ?

- nada importante- dijo anakin no queriendo hablar del tema

- debe de ser algo, vamos cuéntame, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos en naboo al menos dime eso o si no todo el viaje a naboo lo estaré preguntando.- dijo padme con la esperanza de que el Jedi fuera uno de los interesantes como los de los holovideos , con un gran secreto y su potencial sobre humano para salvar a el mundo

- está bien, el consejo quiere que tome un aprendiz y yo no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñar a alguien, y menos a un niño pequeño.- dijo anakin mientras veía el camino en el speeder. Y paro en uno de los semáforos

Padme lo voltio a ver con una sonrisa y luego se río, anakin la miro con una miradas de " ¿enserio? ¿De qué te ríes? Esto no es nada gracioso " y se explicó - no puede ser que creas que no puedes enseñar y que te creas capaz de enseñar cuando es evidente que eres muy bueno pilotó, espadachín, hacker, negociador, hábil - de pronto padme se encontró mirando a sus ojos y continuo- generoso, simpático, y con uno hermosos ojos - esto lo dijo acercándose más a anakin estaban a punto de besarse gracias a el trance que habían creado al mirarse a los ojos, cuando estuvieron a punto de rozarse los labios un claxon se escuchó por detrás, anakin miro al frente y miro la luz verde en el semáforo, siguió su camino a el departamento de padme y por el resto del camino no hubo ningún ruido, los dos estaban perdidos por los pensamientos y sentimientos que aquel momento habían provocado.


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a el departamento padme se puso de acuerdo con sus damas de compañía quienes tomarían su lugar en el Senado, al terminar empaco sus cosas y fue con anakin a el transporte que los llevaría a naboo.

En camino a naboo...

Anakin comía silenciosamente su plato de sopa, junto con padme quien seguía callada, entonces decidió comenzar a hablar

- ¿entonces como paso? El bloqueo de naboo quiero decir - dijo anakin distraídamente

- bueno fue una de las peores épocas de mi vida, el bloqueo y la invasión con la que amenazaba nute gunray, por suerte el maestro quigon jinn y su padawan pudieron llegar a un acuerdo para que se parara todo antes de que hubieran más muertes. - dijo padme

- bueno me alegra saber algo sobre eso, obi-wan y quigon nunca quieren hablar sobre lo sucedido - dijo anakin mirando a su plato

- o cierto, ¿quién fue tu maestro?

- quigon jinn fue mi maestro – dijo anakin algo resentido sobre lo que le havia ocurrido a su maestro hace poco.

- no lo sabía, escuche lo que pasó en jabiim ese unos meses lo siento por tu pérdida - dijo padme resentida

- no te preocupes quigon me enseño a superar la muerte de los seres queridos, ya sabes con uno de sus tantos sermones que me repitió cuando era su padawan.- dijo anakin un poco distraído

- ¿entonces es cierto?- pregunto padme con curiosidad

- ¿qué cosa?- pregunto anakin algo sorprendido por la pregunta

- que se les tiene prohibido sentir, ya sabes tener sentimientos, amar, querer, todo ese tipo de sentimientos.

- El apego está prohibido, la posesión está prohibida, la compasión, por contra, que para mí no sería sino el amor incondicional es primordial en la vida de un jedi. Así que podría decirse que se nos alienta a amar - dijo anakin sonriendo por querer transmitir lo que sabía de los Jedis, pero pronto esta sabiduría se volvió en su contra.

- y ¿eres tú el que no quiere un padawan? O vamos anakin eres muy sabio para tu edad- dijo padme con una sonrisa burlona

- mira quien habla, te recuerdo que tengo tu misma edad a sí que no empieces con eso, y con lo del padawan no creo que sea capaz de ir detrás de un niño de 13 años por todo el templo solo porque no quebró algo o porque hizo perder los estribos a alguien - dijo anakin

- mmmmmn que te hace pensar que el niño o niña será un busca pleitos que necesite de alguien que le diga que hacer, o quizá tu hiciste exactamente eso, y piensas que tu padawan será igual, ¿cierto?

- wow ¿cómo supiste? Nadie sabe de las bromas que he hecho en el templo más que el consejo y quigon, mis bromas eran tan buenas que nadie nunca supo quién las hizo o como se activaban, sólo llegaban por lástima mi maestro siempre lo descubría, siempre que se activaba una me buscaba para ver como actuaba, y el descubría casi al instante - dijo anakin con una sonrisa al recordar a quigon encontrándolo después de una broma,

-Con que un jedi travieso ¿he?

-no era tan malo. Solo fueran unas cuantas bromas- dijo el con una mueca

Cuando anakin término de decir eso llegaron a naboo, después de haber hablado con la reina sobre política, padme guió a anakin hacia la casa de sus padres,


	4. Chapter 4

En la casa de padme...

- Al fin llegamos, mi casa es aquella,- dijo padme señalando una de las casas de thed,

Al llegar subieron las escaleras hacia la entrada y fueron recibidos por dos niñas pequeñas, a las cuales padme saludo y llam como, rio y poja. padme les pregunto por su mama y las dos niñas entraron en busca de su madre, padme las siguió dentro de la casa seguida por anakin. A el entrar padme fue recibida por una mujer lo suficientemente grande como para ser su madre, sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando padme empezó a hablar otra vez

- hola mama te extrañe tanto... - dijo padme que luego fue interrumpida por otra mujer mayor que padme

- mira quien ha llegado, que milagro ! Déjame adivinar. ¿por fin vas a dejar el Senado para sentar cabeza con este nuevo novio tuyo que tienes aquí? Dime, ¿qué sí por favor? - dijo la otra mujer mayor que padme

- ay sola no he estado aquí ni 5 minutos y ya empezaste con eso - dijo padme un poco irritada- bueno creo que les debo una introducción con anakin mi...

- tu nuevo novio, es el primero que traes y el primero que he sabido que tienes - dijo sola, interrumpiendo a padme en media oración.

- sola él no es mi novio, anakin ellas son jobal y sola naberie mi mama y mi hermana- dijo padme con una mirada de discúlpame - y mama sola él es anakin skywalker caballero Jedi. – dijo padme con una ligera esperanza de que sola dejara de decir que anakin era su novio con esta nueva información.

- y.. ¿tu novio?,¿cierto ? - dijo sola con una mirada inquisidora a padme.

- no sola no es mi novio es mi... Mi...- padme se detuvo por que no quería que su familia supiera en el peligró, en el cual se había metido nada mas y nada menos por política otra vez

- soy su nuevo acompañante. Cada senador se le ha estado dando un Jedi para que cuide su espalda por los intentos de asesinato que se han estado viendo en el Senado- dijo anakin tranquilamente y si titubear como si en verdad fuera toda la verdad y no una parte de.

- mmmmmn entonces ¿eres su guarda espaldas? - dijo sola

- técnicamente si - dijo anakin

- ¿tan grave es la situación que necesitas a un Jedi? - dijo su mama preocupada

- no mama yo no estoy en peligro, es sólo una precaución la que se está tomando- dijo padme que de pronto fue salvada por más preguntas por un hombre que parecía ser su padre

- mira nada más quien se digna a venir - dijo el hombre

- hay papa - dijo padme al darle un abrazo

- y a ¿quién tenemos aquí? Por fin,¿ podré conocerte un novio?

- si papá él es su novio ella puede decir lo que quiera pero yo se que lo es - dijo sola con una determinación en la cara que se parecía a la cara política de padme.

- no papa no le hagas caso a sola él es anakin skywalker Caballero jedi mi guarda espaldas anakin él es ruewe naberie mi padre - dijo padme anakin lo saluda con un simpre cabeceo tipo jedi.

- pues yo no le veo pinta de Jedi….¿y tú sable de luz ?- pregunta ruwe creyendo exactamente lo mismo que sola.

- o… aquí esta - dijo anakin tomando el sable de entré sus ropas

- bueno si eso no lo prueba no sé qué lo hará, sola ¿satisfecha?- dijo padme feliz por que anakin mostrara la prueba

- no, como sé ¿que no es uno de mentiras? – pregunto sola de testaruda

- anakin puedes hacer algo que pruebe que eres un Jedi ?

- aaah mmmmmn…. Sip - anakin cerró los ojos y pregunto - ¿quieres que levanté algo en especial?- el pregunto después de haberlo pensado.

- a padme - dijo sola emocionada

- como usted diga milady - dijo anakin al levantar a padme con la fuerza, todos miraron con asombro como padme levitaba en el cuarto después de un momento de haber demostrado que realmente era un jedi, bajo a padme- si eso no puede poblarlo no sé qué puede…. A menos que quiera que active el sable de luz lo cual no me gustaría hacer.- dijo anakin con una cara de que si lo descubrían lo hirrian a regañar los demás jedis.

- wow padme vaya novio que trajiste - dijo sola no dejando de molestar a su pobre hermana.

-¡que no es mi novio! - dijo padme harta de su hermana mayor

- bueno ya solo era una broma - dijo sola sin en verdad sentirse decepcionada por lo que había dicho

- y... ¿cuanto se van a quedar? - pregunto jobal

- de hecho ya nos vamos el Senado entra en sesión en unos días esta soló fue una visita rápida pero la próxima vez será más larga - dijo padme

- ok pero espero que la próxima vez no sea en unos años u que sí es en unos años me traigas al menos un sobrino, eso también va para ti e caballero Jedi - dijo sola con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ya no molestes eso no va a suceder, sola acéptalo padme vendió su alma a el Senado - dijo jobal - pero si acaso sucede padme yo y tu padre aprobamos a anakin - dijo

Jobal con una sonrisa

- wow esta vez rompieron el récord ahora hasta me están pidiendo que me case con anakin, no se preocupen luego me casare cuando no haya tantos poblanas en el Senado- dijo padme con la sonrisa que usa en el senado.

- ok ósea nunca, anakin por favor convéncela - dijo sola

Anakin estuvo a punto de habla cuando padme lo corto diciendo - bueno que lastima ya nos tenemos que ir fue un gusto verlos a todos - dijo padme

- si hay que dejar ir a los tórtolos a su nidito de amor -dijo sola a modo de despedida

- adiós padme vuelve pronto - jobal y ruewe dijeron mientras los conducían a la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Padme y anakin salieron de la casa, cuando por fin padme empezó a hablar

- lo siento por lo que pasó con mi familia, espero que no estés muy apenado por todo lo que dijo sola - dijo padme

- no hay ningún problema padme, aunque por un momento creí que tu hermana nos iba a casar- dijo anakin mientras se dirigían hacia algún speeder tipo taxi

- no te preocupes yo no lo hubiera permitido, si alguna vez me caso sería por amor - dijo padme con mirándolo a los ojos

- yo pienso lo mismo, aunque según este prohibido, creo que esa sería la única regla que rompería sí es que alguna vez me enamoro, sería la segunda regla que rompería sería el casarme con ella - dijo anakin mirando hacia la ventana del speeder

- eso es muy tierno anakin, y... ¿hay más Jedis casados?

- si pero sólo algunos, la mayoría lo está en secreto así que es algo normal aunque secretó.- explica anakin con una mirada de indeferencia

- mmmmmn pero hay algunos a los que se les permite ¿no es así?

- si pero son casos especiales

- ok, y dime de ¿dónde vienes? - pregunto padme

- bueno en realidad no se nunca he sabido mi planeta de origen

- o eso es tan triste pero tu apellido me suena tan familiar es curioso pero creo que lo escuche una vez en uno de los sistemas del borde exterior

- bueno digamos que soy de corusant ya que siempre he vivido ahí desde que tengo memoria

- ok

Siguieron el viaje bromeándole el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron a una hermosa casa con un lago alrededor y una vista hermosa, hacia la isla que esaba cerca de la casa. Al llegar dejaron las cosas en la puerta y padme se quitó su capa para poder sentir el calor de naboo sin su enorme gabaridina, al ver el vestido que traía padme, anakin supo que estaba en problemas, aún no sabía cómo explicarse por qué ella quisiera usar tal cosa mostrando toda su espalda y sus hombros dándole a él una razón para mirar a un lado. Al llegar padme lo guio hacia el balcón para ver la vista que había de la isla, anakin la siguió y miro hacia la isla para no hacerla sentir incómoda con su mirada en su espalda.

- aquí es en donde se hacían los retiros de la escuela, todas las mañanas nadábamos a aquella isla y nos recostábamos en la arena a adivinar los nombres de los pájaros que cantaban - dijo padme volviendo a ver a anakin mientras él veía a la isla

- todo están distinto aquí todo es lindo y colorido en corusant todo es gris y sin aroma aquí es todo lo contrario todo es natural allá todo está hecho de duracel - dijo anakin volviendo a ver a padme se pasaron un tiempo viendo a los ojos del otro hasta que padme se acercó un poco y empezó a poner las manos en el cuello de anakin mientras el bajaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y se acercaba para besarla el beso fue lento y dulce, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía más apasionado. De pronto rompieron el beso para poder respirar. Aunque en realidad padme se veía agitada y culpable por lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos

- creo que sola tenía razón- dijo anakin

-sí que la tenía- murmuro padme para sí misma.

- creo que sería prudente retirarnos por la noche, te guiare hasta tu cuarto – dijo padme después de un momento, teniendo la necesidad de estar sola para repasar lo sucedido.

- si sería lo más prudente está anocheciendo - dijo anakin soltándola , en cuanto anakin la soltó, padme se sintió tan débil tan desprotegida que le dieron ganas de volver a sus brazos y sentirse protegida otra vez por él.

- bueno es por aquí este es tu cuarto el mío esta aún lado - le dijo padme

- ok nos vemos en la mañana milady - y de costumbre anakin le beso la mano y paso a su cuarto para descansar.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa misma noche…

Padre estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido en el balcón y en la casa de sus padres, no sabía cómo, ni porque sentía que tener sentimientos por Anakin estaba bien, pero su parte racional le decía que era imposible, que tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en su cabello, en sus hermosos ojos azules y en sus labios sobre los suyos, no podía dejar de pensar en esas sensaciones que habían despertado solo con un beso suyo deseaba poder sentirlo abrazándola, pero una voz dentro de ella le decía que era imposible que tienen responsabilidades con la republica que no dejarían que estuvieran juntos, sabe bien que los jedi no pueden contraer matrimonio ni nada por el estilo ya que esta contra su código. Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en el como Anakin Skywalker, solo eso no jedi Skywalker, solo Anakin… Anakin.

A la mañana siguiente…

Anakin se había levantado temprano para meditar, algo que ni siquiera en el templo jedi haría y si lo viera su viejo maestro Qui-qon seguro preguntaría si hay algo mal, ya que es bien sabido que el joven Skywalker odia meditar porque eso significa no moverse. Pero hoy Anakin no sabía que era lo que sentía por cierta senadora, no sabía el porqué de ese beso en el atardecer, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba con él, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de frenar el beso pero no lo hizo una parte de él quería hacerlo… una parte de el deseaba a la senadora Amidala… esto no está bien… ¿oh si?

Justo cuando Anakin se planteaba esta pregunta Padme sale a su lado sin darse cuenta de lo que hace en ese momento Anakin.

-buenos días maestro jedi – le dice Padme a Anakin por detrás, él se da la vuelta y la ve parada a un lado de la puerta con los que parece un camisón muy corto, por lo cual asumió que debe de ser su pijama, y una bata sobre el camisón.

-buenos días milady – dijo Anakin

-deja de hacer eso

-¿hacer qué?

-llamarme milady, no me gusta eso… llámame Padme.

-bueno Padme… hoy ¿qué quieres hacer?

-bueno ahora que lo mencionas creo que estaría bien ir a desayunar, claro que primero tendremos que vestirnos- dijo Padme

-está bien

Cada quien se fue a vestir y al salir se encontraron en el mismo balcón de la noche anterior ninguno de los dos hablo de lo ocurrido pero los dos proyectaban las sensaciones del recuerdo en sus mentes, sin decirse nada empezaron a desayunar, ninguno tenía el interés de hablar de ese tema así que comieron en silencio…

3 días después…

Anakin y Padme eran demasiado entregados a sus responsabilidades con la república que ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido el primer día en la casa de verano de los Naberrie, ambos estaban confundidos por sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Estaban sentados desayunando mientras hablaban

-¿enserio dime como eras de niño?, tú ya viste las fotos que estaban en la casa de mis padres… o sino le preguntare a el maestro Kenobi estoy según… - dijo Padme cuando de pronto Anakin la interrumpió

-ok, ok tenía el pelo rubio y era bajito para mi edad, y lo demás ya…- artoo interrumpió a Anakin con una serie de pitidos que sonaban urgentes- que pasa artoo… - serie de pitidos de artoo - ¿qué mensaje?-

Anakin empezó a seguir a artoo Padme detrás de ambos hacia una habitación con un comunicador, artoo empezó a buscar el mensaje y unos segundos después la imagen de obi-wan apareció:

-Anakin mi retransmite este mensaje a el consejo- Anakin empezó a enviarlo a el consejo jedi, mientras Obi-wan narraba su situación

-maestros estoy en geonosis tal parece que el conde Dooku es quien esta tras la senadora Amidala, para que Nute Gunray firme una alianza con los separatista hay otros involucrados como… esperen – Obi-wan empezó a desviar los disparos de unos destructores y acabo el mensaje.

-Anakin te quedaras con la senadora en Naboo mientras nosotros vamos por Obi-wan, ¿entendido?- dijo el maestro mace Windu

-si maestro nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Anakin mientras artoo acababa la transmisión

En cuanto dejo de verse la imagen del maestro Windu, Anakin salió de la habitación hacia lo que parecía la nave de Padme y dijo

-lo siento milady pero tengo que rescatarlo él es como un hermano para mí- dijo Anakin mientras empezaba a subir a la nave – además aquí estará seguro, yo mismo he modificado la seguridad de todo el edificio.- con esto Anakin se voleo para subir e irse cuando Padme lo siguió arriba

-yo voy contigo Obi-wan salvo Naboo y también a mí, no me puedo quedar aquí mientras tu haces todo el trabajo.-dijo ella mientras subía con él a la nave.

Esa misma noche…

Padre estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido en el balcón y en la casa de sus padres, no sabía cómo, ni porque sentía que tener sentimientos por Anakin estaba bien, pero su parte racional le decía que era imposible, que tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en su cabello, en sus hermosos ojos azules y en sus labios sobre los suyos, no podía dejar de pensar en esas sensaciones que habían despertado solo con un beso suyo deseaba poder sentirlo abrazándola, pero una voz dentro de ella le decía que era imposible que tienen responsabilidades con la republica que no dejarían que estuvieran juntos, sabe bien que los jedi no pueden contraer matrimonio ni nada por el estilo ya que esta contra su código. Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en el como Anakin Skywalker, solo eso no jedi Skywalker, solo Anakin… Anakin.

A la mañana siguiente…

Anakin se había levantado temprano para meditar, algo que ni siquiera en el templo jedi haría y si lo viera su viejo maestro Qui-qon seguro preguntaría si hay algo mal, ya que es bien sabido que el joven Skywalker odia meditar porque eso significa no moverse. Pero hoy Anakin no sabía que era lo que sentía por cierta senadora, no sabía el porqué de ese beso en el atardecer, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba con él, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de frenar el beso pero no lo hizo una parte de él quería hacerlo… una parte de el deseaba a la senadora Amidala… esto no está bien… ¿oh si?

Justo cuando Anakin se planteaba esta pregunta Padme sale a su lado sin darse cuenta de lo que hace en ese momento Anakin.

-buenos días maestro jedi – le dice Padme a Anakin por detrás, él se da la vuelta y la ve parada a un lado de la puerta con los que parece un camisón muy corto, por lo cual asumió que debe de ser su pijama, y una bata sobre el camisón.

-buenos días milady – dijo Anakin

-deja de hacer eso

-¿hacer qué?

-llamarme milady, no me gusta eso… llámame Padme.

-bueno Padme… hoy ¿qué quieres hacer?

-bueno ahora que lo mencionas creo que estaría bien ir a desayunar, claro que primero tendremos que vestirnos- dijo Padme

-está bien

Cada quien se fue a vestir y al salir se encontraron en el mismo balcón de la noche anterior ninguno de los dos hablo de lo ocurrido pero los dos proyectaban las sensaciones del recuerdo en sus mentes, sin decirse nada empezaron a desayunar, ninguno tenía el interés de hablar de ese tema así que comieron en silencio…

3 días después…

Anakin y Padme eran demasiado entregados a sus responsabilidades con la república que ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido el primer día en la casa de verano de los Naberrie, ambos estaban confundidos por sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Estaban sentados desayunando mientras hablaban

-¿enserio dime como eras de niño?, tú ya viste las fotos que estaban en la casa de mis padres… o sino le preguntare a el maestro Kenobi estoy según… - dijo Padme cuando de pronto Anakin la interrumpió

-ok, ok tenía el pelo rubio y era bajito para mi edad, y lo demás ya…- artoo interrumpió a Anakin con una serie de pitidos que sonaban urgentes- que pasa artoo… - serie de pitidos de artoo - ¿qué mensaje?-

Anakin empezó a seguir a artoo Padme detrás de ambos hacia una habitación con un comunicador, artoo empezó a buscar el mensaje y unos segundos después la imagen de obi-wan apareció:

-Anakin mi retransmite este mensaje a el consejo- Anakin empezó a enviarlo a el consejo jedi, mientras Obi-wan narraba su situación

-maestros estoy en geonosis tal parece que el conde Dooku es quien esta tras la senadora Amidala, para que Nute Gunray firme una alianza con los separatista hay otros involucrados como… esperen – Obi-wan empezó a desviar los disparos de unos destructores y acabo el mensaje.

-Anakin te quedaras con la senadora en Naboo mientras nosotros vamos por Obi-wan, ¿entendido?- dijo el maestro mace Windu

-si maestro nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Anakin mientras artoo acababa la transmisión

En cuanto dejo de verse la imagen del maestro Windu, Anakin salió de la habitación hacia lo que parecía la nave de Padme y dijo

-lo siento milady pero tengo que rescatarlo él es como un hermano para mí- dijo Anakin mientras empezaba a subir a la nave – además aquí estará seguro, yo mismo he modificado la seguridad de todo el edificio.- con esto Anakin se voleo para subir e irse cuando Padme lo siguió arriba

-yo voy contigo Obi-wan salvo Naboo y también a mí, no me puedo quedar aquí mientras tu haces todo el trabajo.-dijo ella mientras subía con él a la nave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

si tienen dudas díganmelas se que esto puede ser un poco confuso =D


	7. Chapter 7

-Aterriza ahí- Padme cuando vio un lugar que se mantenía oculto por gases que exhalaba el planeta.

-claro myla… Padme – dijo Anakin al bajar la nave

-me vas a dejar hablar soy un miembro del senado galáctico y tal vez pueda llegar a un acuerdo con ellos antes de que empieces con tu tipo de negociaciones… hostiles- dijo Padme a Anakin.

-muy bien como diga senadora

Los dos bajaron la rampa silenciosamente mientras artoo los seguía llegaron una compuerta por la cual entraron, al entrar vieron un pasillo y una puerta tomaron el pasillo y siguieron hasta que toparon con lo que parecía una puerta que daba aun celda o algo perecido.

-mmmnn creo que aquí mantuvieron a obi-wan esto está hecho para contener a un jedi- dijo Anakin observando los campos que deberían contener las manos.

-pero si esta vacía entonces ¿dónde está el?-dijo Padme desconcertada- tal vez deberíamos regresar e ir por el otro pasillo.

-no, esa es una mala idea sentí que había algo ahí debemos seguir por el pasillo – dijo Anakin

-está bien adelante maestro jedi

Siguieron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron un balcón donde se podía ver como progresaba la construcción de droides

-sigues pensando en ¿que una plática diplomática arreglara las cosas?-pregunta Anakin, Padme se queda callada y los sigue – creo que lo encontré, los siento cerca.

-¿enserio?- dice Padme sorprendida

- si está cerca pero… ven sígueme – dice Anakin antes de abrir la puerta que tenían a el fondo de ese pasillo.

Al abrirla pueden un enorme pasillo más y a un lado unas escaleras las cuales toma Anakin con Padme y artoo por detrás. Al llegar al tope de la escalera Anakin le pide a Padme que subiera su capa y luego lo hace el. Al abrir la puerta ven a una multitud corriendo desenfrenada, así que se vuelven a cerrar la puerta hasta que la multitud haya escapado. Al abrirla nuevamente se dan cuenta que han dado con la arena en la cual se pensaba terminar con obi-wan, pero al parecer el maestro Windu había frustrado esos planes y había llegado con otros jedi que habían alrededor de la arena, y que ya habían empezado a pelear con los droides lo cual justificaba a la multitud que corría.

-bueno tal parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo para las negociaciones agresivas – dijo Anakin con una sonrisa a Padme mientras le daba un blaster que había tomado de la arena con la fuerza.

-¿por qué me das esto? La batalla esta abajo no aquí como rayos crees que voy a abajar a menos que… no… no serias capaz de… - dijo Padme con el rostro horrorizado mientras Anakin la tomaba por la cintura y la sujetaba junto a él.

-sujétese senadora es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien más – dice Anakin con voz relajada mientras se preparaba para saltar a la arena

-¿Qué? Pero…no me llames…- dijo Padme mientras Anakin saltaba y lo abrazaba cada vez más

- Padme ya me puedes soltar ya estamos en el suelo otra vez – dijo Anakin mientras abatía algunos droides con la fuerza.

-o si claro…- dijo Padme al separarse de Anakin e inmediatamente empezó a disparar a todos los droides mientras Anakin encendía su sable de luz, y abrían camino para encontrarse con obi-wan

-¿Anakin que haces aquí?- pregunta Obi-wan cuando los ve acercase a él.

-bueno decidimos venir a recatarlo pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos en medio de esto- dice Anakin

-si ya me di cuenta que también trajiste a la senadora- dice Obi-wan

-yo quise venir, el solo ayudo-dice Padme volteando a ver a Obi-wan- además soy buena con el blaster -dice dándole a un droide

Siguen peleando por un buen rato hasta que los droides los acorralan en el centro de la arena.

-bueno maestro Windu ha peleado con valentía hoy, será digno de un reconocimiento en los archivos del templo jedi, pero ha llegado a su fin ríndanse y les tendré piedad- dice la macabra voz de conde Dooku

-nunca ¡- dice el maestro Windu mientras levanta el sable como todos los demás jedi

-muy bien entonces me temo que…- Dooku no termina la frase porque en ese momento llega un ejército comandado por el maestro yoda

Automáticamente las naves empiezan a terminar con los droides y a levantar a los sobrevivientes. Anakin Padme y obi-wan entran en una comandando a los soldados que hacer. Cuando de la nada vieron como una nave iba detrás de un objeto,

-parece que están persiguiendo a Dooku- dice Anakin al ver la escena

-era mejor que les echemos una mano Dooku era uno de los mejores con el sable cuando aún estaba en la orden- dijo obi-wan – PILOTO, SIGUA A ESA NAVE - dijo obi-wan

-sujétense, creo que esto va a ser desagrádale –dice obi-wan viendo a los ocupantes de la nave.

Después de unos instantes en la nave unos droides les empezaron a disparar por detrás o que causo que la nave se zarandeara y cayeran varios ocupantes de la nave entre ellos Padme

-¡PADME ¡- grito Anakin al ver como ella caía de la nave y rodara en la arena. Respiro hondo y se concentró en su presencia en la fuerza al sentir que estaba bien voltio vio a obi-wan- ¿siempre ha sido así de testaruda?

-sí, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre esto tenemos que planear el ataque a Dooku- dijo obi-wan mientras la primera nave llegaba a su destino seguida.- vamos juntos ¿entendido? –dijo mientras su nave llegaba a donde estaba Dooku

-si claro "maestro" – dijo Anakin mientras bajaban de la nave

Al bajar se encontraron con Dooku….


End file.
